Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Platinum Edition)
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was announced on February 6, 2001 for its first DVD release, and as the first of 13 Platinum Edition titles from Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Since August 1, 2001, the DVD was available for pre-order, and any fans who placed an order for the DVD before it was released on October 9, 2001 also received an exclusive collectible Snow White book. The film was last released on VHS on November 27, 2001. This Platinum Edition was discontinued on January 31, 2002. Synopsis The curtain rises on Disney's most ambitious, most immersive DVD experience ever! At center stage is Walt Disney's revered animated masterpiece - digitally restored for picture and sound that goes beyond its original brilliance. Then, let the Magic Mirror be your personal guide as you "walk" through a virtual gallery of the Queen's castle . "Race" through the tunnels of the dwarfs' mine to save Snow White. Treat yourself to Barbra Streisand's rendition of "Some Day My Prince Will Come." Explore five enchanted lands of Snow White's kingdom and discover an interactive timeline featuring eight celebrity hosts, Walt Disney's personal commentary, deleted scenes, abandoned concepts and more. Or, if you prefer, sit back, relax and take a VIP guided tour of this first-of-its-kind Disney DVD for every generation! Supplements DVD Disc 1: *Guided Tours *"Still The Fairest Of Them All": The Making Of Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Audio Commentary *"Goddess Of Spring" Animated Short *"Heigh-Ho" Sing-Along Song *"Dopey's Wild Mine Ride" Game *"Some Day My Prince Will Come" Performed by Barbra Streisand *DVD-ROM Features Disc 2: *Art Design *Visual Development *Virtual Galleries *Layouts and Backgrounds *Camera and Tests *Animation *History *Storyboard To Film Comparisons *Abandoned Concepts *The Restoration *Deleted Scenes *Original RKO Opening And End Credits *Disney Through The Decades *The Premiere *Trailers *Publicity *Vintage Audio Chapters #Opening Credits #Once Upon A Time... #The Magic Mirror #"I'm Wishing" #The Prince("One Song") #The Queen's Evil Plan #Flight Through The Forest #"With A Smile And A Song" #The Dwarfs' Cottage #"Whistle While You Work" #"Heigh-Ho" #Snow White Explores Upstairs #The Dwarfs Arrive Home #Snow White Wakes Up #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" #Deceived #The Queen Prepares A Disguise #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Settling Down For The Night #The Poison Apple #The Next Morning #The Old Peddler Woman #The Animals Warn The Dwarfs #The Apple #A Bedside Vigil #Love's First Kiss/"Some Day My Prince Will Come" Cast *Snow White - Adriana Casselotti *The Prince - Harry Stockwell *Doc - Roy Atwell *Grumpy - Pinto Colvig *Happy - Otis Harlan *Sleepy - Pinto Colvig *Bashful - Scotty Mattraw *Sneezy - Billy Gilbert *Dopey - Eddie Collins Advertised on: #Dinosaur (January 30, 2001) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 27, 2001) #The Sword in the Stone (March 20, 2001) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (March 20, 2001) #Remember the Titans (March 20, 2001) #102 Dalmatians (April 3, 2001) #The Emperor's New Groove (May 1, 2001) #Beverly Hills Family Robinson (July 17, 2001) #The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (July 17, 2001) #Recess: School's Out (August 7, 2001) #The Princess Diaries (December 18, 2001) Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/snowwhite (August 2001–December 2002) Gallery snowwhite_2001.jpg|DVD cover snowwhite_2001vhs.jpg|VHS cover Category:Third Generation Disney DVDs Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Released in 2001 Category:Discontinued in 2002 Category:Out of Print Category:THX-Certified